


Parallels

by Skitty_Kat



Series: Snupin Santa [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Art, Comic, Get over yourselves boys, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Pen and Ink, Snogging, Snupin Santa Fest, some nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitty_Kat/pseuds/Skitty_Kat
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort, Ron and Draco have found a surprising connection. But why are Remus and Severus so against the match?





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for osmalic for Snupin Santa 2008.


	2. Part Two




End file.
